Spear of Destiny
by rylew
Summary: Read the first chapter! More strange machines start creating havoc around the world. Now some fanatics intend to release a dark menace from Atlantis' past. Will Milo and the gang be able to stop this evil or will history repeat itself?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! As you've noticed, I omitted the previous chapter because well... I just did. Anyway, I hope you like it and please review.**

**Oh yeah, and I'd also like to thank Shimy for giving me the awesome name for the villain.**

_

* * *

_

_Thud!_

The massive doors shook as something rammed at them from the other side. Screams sounded from the other side of the door, indicating that a battle was still taking place.

_Thud!_

The guard captain was shouting orders as the guards barricaded the door. "The hinges are loosening. We can't hold them much longer!"

It would only be a matter of time before the rebels breach the door.

From head to toe, King Kashekim was fully clad in layers of blue and gold armor. He carried a special long, machete-like spear in one hand and a large, heavy shield in the other. Several royal bodyguards surrounded him and his wife who was carrying the sleeping child. Despite their best efforts to barricade the defenses, it would still not be enough to repel the invaders. Even the Mother Crystal outside couldn't save them without the presence of a royal family member.

_Thud!_

The noise woke up the child, who began to cry.

Kashekim and his men formed defensive positions at the door. "Katara, lead everyone through the passageway. We'll do our best to hold them."

His wife stared at him. "Are you not coming?"

"I will not abandon my people after all the destruction I brought upon them."

Before she could protest, a violent explosion ripped the door apart, shaking the entire room. The guards standing at the door were knocked back by the explosion.

"Go!"

Smoke poured in as three huge nightmarish forms entered the doorway.

"My lord, here they come!" The bodyguards stepped up to confront them but they were easily crushed by the machines. The surviving soldiers lost all their courage.

"Run!" They tried to flee but the machines swiped them away. It was a gruesome sight as Kashekim witnessed the deaths of his own bodyguards.

"Volley!" From their balconies, the archers fired off a volley of arrows. The machines responded by firing their blue electrical weapons, disintegrating the defenders' platforms.

It was too much for Kashekim to bear. In his rage, he attempted a daring charge at the machines. The wind was blown out of him as he was knocked back across the room. His weapons and shield clattered as they landed on the marble floor. Rebel soldiers streamed in, some of them carrying spears with blood stained at the tips. Kashekim recognized some of the warriors. They were the very ones who swore allegiance to him. They seized the king and held his arms back.

Vrishin, the leader of the rebellion, stepped into the throne room. He looked just like every other Atlantean only instead of a blue pendant he wore a crimson pendant around his neck.

"This is a big step down for you your highness."

"Vrishin, I order you to stop this madness at once!"

Vrishin smirked. "When I'm this close to victory? I think not. Let's look at it this way. You had these machines built so you can conquer the world. Now I intend to use them to finish what you started. And let's not forget about the innocent lives involved in your conquests."

The king was furious. "You will pay for this treachery!" he growled.

"Treachery? Was it not you who had these machines built in the first place? You'll have to take the blame someday. Now tell me, where is the spear?"

The king glared at him.

Vrishin grunted. "That's what I thought." He gave a signal. One of the machines seized Kashekim before slamming him against the wall. Vrishin strode over to him. "Where is it?"

Suddenly one of the statues slid open, revealing the secret passageway.

A dozen rebel soldiers climbed out, dragging the refugees with them.

"Vrishin, we found them trying to escape through these tunnels. The child here cries too loud."

"Is this all of them?"

"Yes sir, we even found the queen." They dragged Katara out from behind, who was still clutching her crying child.

Vrishin casually walked over to the queen. "Your highness," he gave a mocking bow. "And I see you have a child. She has your eyes."

"Don't you dare touch her!" she snarled.

"Now let's not get hasty," he motioned towards his men. Two soldiers gripped her shoulders. Vrishin then yanked the child from her arms before handing it to one of his men. "Hold her."

Seeing this, Kashekim tried to struggle loose, but the rebels held him back.

"I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this," Vrishin gave another signal at the machine. Raising its other arm, the machine revealed a row of gleaming razors in front of Kashekim's face. "Now tell me. Where… is… the spear!!??"

"Don't tell him Katara. He will only kill you too."

The machine waited for further orders. He only had to give the order and it would be over. "Last chance."

"I don't know," Katara began to sob. "I really don't know!"

"Wrong answer." Vrishin raised his arm to give the order but stopped, as something caught his attention. Walking across the chamber, he picked up the spear Kashekim had dropped. "Of course," he muttered. He raised the spear above his head. "At long last, The Spear of Destiny is finally mine!"

***

The group was led out the throne room towards the courtyard. Outside, the stench of blood and smoke filled the air. Parts of the city were ablaze. Bodies were strewn all over the floor as machines of all size swarmed in the air.

They reached the courtyard. From above, the Mother Crystal shone a crimson color as its search beams looked for a host. Vrishin wasn't the one to take any chances. He had the family's pendants taken away from them.

"Prepare to witness the downfall of your empire!" Taking the spear, Vrishin stabbed it right side up into the middle of the courtyard. The outer casing on its tip crumbled off before revolving around it. With a soft crackle, the spear began to glow with blue electricity. Soon the entire city was glowing with blue energy. The Mother Crystal turned from crimson color to blue as its search beams focused on Vrishin's pendant. He flinched as a large amount of electricity burst out of the spear before completely engulfing him. Vrishin gave out a scream as he writhed in agony.

Neither of the rebels moved as they stared in wonderment. The King Stones spun until they were just a blur. There was a bright flash before the King Stones slowly stopped spinning. As the glow faded, everyone saw that Vrishin had vanished.

The spear stopped crackling with energy before it clattered onto the stone floor and rolled towards Kashekim's feet. As he picked it up, some of the machines began shutting down while others flickered from red to blue color. He turned to face the trembling rebels. One of them gave Kashekim his daughter back.

Everyone including the rebels kneeled before Kashekim.

"Long live the emperor!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone. Sorry I took so long. Work and school is such a hassle. I noticed that no one really mentioned much about the Leviathan so I thought it would be really cool to mention it in mine. I think it's one of the coolest characters of Disney. Don't you think?**

**Well, enjoy!**

**Oh yeah, and please review.**

The bright flash of lightning illuminated the cockpit, followed by thunder as rain pelted down against the windshields of the five F4F-4 Wildcat planes. Their flight leader was Lieutenant Connor Carroll Taylor. He only had about two thousand flying hours, most in aircraft of this type, while his trainee students had three hundred totals, and sixty flight hours in the Wildcat. Taylor had recently transferred in from NAS Miami where he had also been a VTB instructor. The students had recently completed other training missions in the area where the flight was to take place.

"Mayday mayday this is _Wildcat_ flight leader. We've lost our bearings and are losing fuel fast. But I'm still reading twenty degrees North and sixty degrees West."

He grimaced as another lightning flashed uncomfortably too close.

A voice responded over the radio. "_U.S.S. Lexington _to flight leader. What is your current position?"

Annoyed, Connor responded, "I don't know. Do I have to spell it out to you? We're lost in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean!"

He stopped and stared as he saw a large silhouetted shape approaching the squadron. _What the?_

Just then a blinding burst of blue lightning bolt streaked out of nowhere, striking one of his wing mates. The pilot didn't even have a chance to scream as his plane exploded into flaming debris.

"What was that?"

Another plane exploded, causing a nearby plane to ram into his wing mate. Before Connor even had a chance to react, a surge of lightning struck his plane from behind. He gave out an agonized scream as he felt searing pain of the electricity. He tasted blood in his mouth.

Instruments exploded, clouding the cockpit with smoke. There was a sputtering sound as the engine propeller suddenly died out.

"Oh no!" he moaned.

For a few moments the plane glided noiselessly through the clouds. Its nose then tilted before spiraling down towards the water below.

Despite the numb feeling in his hand, Connor managed to grab hold of the radio. "Mayday mayday I'm going down. Repeat, I'm going down!" He recoiled back and gave another scream before his plane collided into the water.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone. For too long I've been holding this chapter in my head and now I've finally got it published. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please, don't forget to review. I worked really hard on this story.**

* * *

Kida and Milo were sitting at a large table in the royal conference chamber which also serves as a banquet hall. Milo was showing Kida blueprints he had sketched out for his new plans to restore the ruined monorail systems around the city.

Kida was marveled of his plans. "This is wonderful Milo. This will give our people a safer approach to traverse around the city."

While recovering the lost knowledge had been a gateway to restoring the city, it had also been a gateway to disaster. For instance, ever since Milo showed the people how to fly the stone vehicles, there had been tragic occurrences involving severe accidents.

"I'm just glad we finally solved this problem." Milo stretched back in his chair with a sigh. He looked out the window to behold a beautiful spectacle. The giant crystal hovered outside the palace, illuminating the city with a brilliant hue of blue. Even after one hundred years stonemasons and other workers were still busy restoring ancient ruined foundations. It was slow but they were making progress. Milo closed his eyes and relaxed.

There was excited barking sounds as their lava dog, Obby, began to pace towards the window.

Snapping his eyes open, Milo asked, "What is it boy?"

_Whop whop whop_.

Sitting up, Milo recognized it as the sound of a helicopter.

The doors to the conference room swung open. Natek, the royal messenger, strode into the chamber followed by two guards. "Your majesty, Mr. Whitmore has just arrived. He and your friends are waiting for you at the landing platform outside."

"That's funny. Mr. Whitmore doesn't usually arrive without first announcing it to us," Milo said.

"Unless he has special reasons," Kida added. She turned back towards the messenger. "Thank you Natek. Please go and greet our guests. See that they are welcomed."

"I will ensure they are given our best hospitalities," Natek bowed and hurried off to meet the guests.

Milo and Kida immediately dressed into their formal clothing. They sprinted down the palace with Obby following behind. A light blue and white colored Sikorsky helicopter with the logo letter "A" was sitting on one of the landing platforms. A large number of people had already crowded around it, fascinated to see the flying machine. Very few people, Kida included, had actually visited the surface world.

A ramp, which also serves as a door was extended. Even after all these years, Mr. Whitmore and the crew still looked the same age thanks to the crystal pendants they each wore. As the Atlanteans greeted them with flower wreaths, Milo couldn't help but smile as he watched the welcoming ceremony taking place. As usual, Ashon and Tasha were arguing who would escort Mrs. Packard while Mole was busy yelling and running around as he was being chased by infuriated flower girls. Obby then saved him by pouncing on him and licking his face.

"You are most welcomed," Kida said. She gave Mr. Whitmore a quick kiss on the cheek before giving a flower necklace to each of the visitors.

"How you've been Milo?" Mr. Whitmore asked. They both gave each other a hug.

Milo was about to give Audrey a hug but drew back as Audrey threw him "the look" on her face.

Audrey smiled. "Ah ah, two for flinching," she gave a few playful punches to Milo's shoulder before giving him a hug.

Joshua Sweet came up and gave Milo a crushing bear hug. "How you doing Milo?"

"Hey _Sweet_… It's great _seeing_ you!" Milo gasped as he choked under Sweet's powerful grip.

Sweet set Milo down. "I can see you've been working out," he patted Milo's biceps.

Milo straightened his glasses. "I guess hunting does make a difference, huh?"

Cookie stepped forward. "Hey there Thatch, you're looking mighty plump," he leaned in and whispered, "you been taking care of my bacon grease?"

"Umm, yeah… about that," Milo gave a nervous chuckle. He thought back to when he had gone into the kitchen late one night to pour him a glass of water when he suddenly heard slurping sounds. To his horror, he saw that Obby had just finished licking the last of the bacon grease off the jar. The lava dog had found the jar where Milo had stashed in a hiding place. It was bound to happen sooner or later. In truth, Milo was actually kind of glad to have gotten rid of that foul smelling thing.

"Aw shucks, you ain't need to worry about that," Cookie pulled out another jar from behind his back and proudly held it out in front of Milo. "Good thing I always carry extra."

"I trust your trip was pleasant?" Kida asked. Now that the roof of the dormant volcano had been blown away, the crew could enter or leave Atlantis without having to use the underwater air pocket.

"Eh, it's gotten more smooth now zat we don't have to face that giant lobster anymore," Vinny said. "Say, speaking of lobsters, I'm feelin' pretty hungry."

"_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_," Mole agreed, clearly excited at the mention of food.

"Sure, let's all get something to eat," Milo said.

"Yes," Kida agreed as everyone strode up the steps toward the palace. She looked back towards where the caverns were. There was something about it that continued to nag at her. She felt a mixture of emotions. Anger, fear, violence. Shuddering, she picked up her pace to catch up with the others.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fourth chapter done! Another chapter, another adventure. If you have any ideas or suggestions, please, I'd like to hear from you. Until then, have a great Christmas and a happy New Year.**

**Watch out Santa because I'll be having fireworks ready for you in the chimney. Whoa-ho-ho!**

* * *

Vinny took a sip from the cup of wine that was served to him. "You know, your wine reminds me of my last tour when I was in Spain. Say, maybe I'll even open up a winery." He flinched as food splattered against his face.

There was just about every kind of bizarre food you can think of. Mashed up fish paste, glowing sea creatures, and even a braised native bird called _yeragos_.

Mole and Obby were making a huge mess as they happily chomped down food like there was no tomorrow.

"You beat me again," Mole groaned. "Aw phooey. That's only because you're more accustomed to your cuisine!"

Obby emitted a loud triumphant burp.

Mole then gave out a gleeful gasp. "Escargots!" he grabbed what seemed to be a platter of sea snails.

"Don't forget to eat the head because that's where all the nutrition are," said Sweet. He bit into a ten-eyed crawfish.

Audrey made a face. She poked her own food with a utensil. "Oh good. For once it's not even moving. What kind of dish is this?"

Milo swallowed his grilled squid tentacle. "Try it. You'll like it."

Audrey took a spoonful. "Hey. It's not bad. What are they?"

"Those are cree eggs," said Kida.

"_Cree_ eggs?"

"You know. Those fireflies you saw earlier?" said Milo. He half expected to see Audrey's disgusted reaction. Instead, her face brightened.

"You know, these are just like mosquito eggs we eat back home. They're eaten as a delicacy."

Milo paused. "Really?" He was impressed. Audrey was known to have a queasy appetite and even he still couldn't stomach this kind of dish.

"We did our best to re-customize the food just for you," said Kida. She then asked, "What is this mosquito you talk about?"

Milo answered, "They're kind of like crees except they're blood suckers. They keep biting your flesh until it starts itching, which makes it very irritating."

Kida made a face. "I have never heard of such a creature."

Audrey shrugged. "Don't worry. You get used to having them around you once you learn to ignore them."

"Speaking of which," Milo turned to face Mr. Whitmore, who was conversing with some of the waiters. "How's the food?"

"Well Milo, I have to say your jellyfish noodles remind me a lot of my trip to Singapore."

Everyone laughed, including Mrs. Packard, despite the fact that she was still talking over her radio.

Milo cleared his throat. "It's great to see everybody together again. But something tells me it's not just a little reunion."

Mr. Whitmore sighed. "Ah, I'm afraid you're right. As an expert in gibberish, I was hoping you can be able to decipher this language." He handed Milo a sheet of paper.

Milo read over the letters. He glanced over at Kida, who shared the same expression. "Well, these letters are definitely Atlantean I can tell you that. These markings were reserved for special guardians or warriors with important tasks. The only one that I know of is the Leviathan that is guarding the front entrance."

"That's exactly what I was afraid of," said Mr. Whitmore. "I hate to break this to you but there's been more trouble happening on the surface. Several more cargo ships were knocked down on the North Atlantic. The survivors say it was another sea monster."

"Not again!" Milo groaned. "I ordered the Leviathan to leave all passing vessels alone. I thought I made sure of it!"

"Could it be another Leviathan? There were more machines my father had built," said Kida.

"After all these years they would have remained dormant," said Milo.

"Unless someone activated them," said Audrey. There was a loud _smack _as she blew a bubble with her gum.

"Actually, recent investigations found it was not the watchdog at your front door but rather it was something else," said Mr. Whitmore. He opened a briefcase he carried with him and took out a folder. It was labeled with a presidential insignia and stamped with large letters that read: CONFIDENTIAL.

"These came straight from the Department of Defense."

"Now there's something you don't see everyday," said Vinny.

"And I thought this could only happen in the movies," Audrey muttered.

"They asked that I give these to you Milo."

Milo was taken aback. "Me?"

"When they asked if I knew an expert on these machines, I knew you were the right person to ask."

"But how do you know if these machines are even from Atlantis?"

"Take a look here." Mr. Whitmore opened the folder and took out an old black and white photo. Everyone leaned in to get a closer look. From the historical updates Milo's friends had been giving him, he could tell he was looking at a fleet of naval warships.

Mr. Whitmore continued, "Near the end of World War Two a flight squadron was making a last run somewhere in the Atlantic when they came savagely under attack. A small American/British fleet had been sent out to investigate. What they were really dealing with was an advanced mechanical weapon that far surpassed their technology." Mr. Whitmore took out another photograph. "Here's the result of the attack. It nearly took out half of the fleet." There was a charred, dented deck of a battleship indicating it had recently gone through a rough battle. In the middle two cranes held what seemed to be a limp figure of a giant squid. Its body was dented and torn apart. Milo realized it was a machine.

Kida's eyes widened with shock. "It is another of the machines my father had built!"

"From the brief description that was given, it was confirmed that this was the same monster that the flight squadron had come under attack. And get this. The symbols I showed you earlier matched the ones that were etched into its plating."

"Meaning there must have been something it was guarding in the sea!" Milo exclaimed. He frowned. "But that was nearly a century ago. Why all of a sudden would the government take interest in us? And how did they know about me?"

"That's because they learned of Atlantis' existence only a week ago."

"What?"

Mr. Whitmore sighed. "Ever since the satellites were launched, the government had been tracking down our every movement. I tried to have the crew and I take a more complicated route to throw them off but, as you already know, it didn't work. Luckily, I knew a close friend of mine who works in the agency. I had him convince the government that in exchange for keeping those machines on a tight leash, they would offer you protection and keep your whereabouts unknown."

Milo shook his head. "The problem is I don't have control over any these machines other than the Leviathan. I don't even know they are positioned."

"What about those outposts?" Kida suggested.

Milo frowned. "Outposts?"

"I remember my father talking about having numerous outposts stationed throughout his empire before the Great Flood. Each outpost controlled the machines that were around the regional areas."

"Wow. You never mentioned that before. The only thing is if any of them are still intact they would already be buried beneath the seabed." He gave out a frustrated sigh, burying his face in his hands. The crystal pendant he wore dangled from his neck. He held it with one hand. "Excuse me." Standing up, he strode towards the doorway while carrying the official documents with him.

"Milo, where are you going?" Audrey asked.

"To the library," he answered.

"We'd better go with him."

Mole protested, "But what about dessert?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone. Sorry about the long wait. To make up for it, I added another thriller for this story. If you have any unanswered questions, please feel free to ask. Otherwise, R&R!**

* * *

When the floodwaters resided, it revealed many of Atlantis' lost architectural structures, including the Circle Doot Library. Milo was overjoyed when he found that many of the library's scrolls had been perfectly intact. Its discovery had revived many lost knowledge of Atlantis. Now the library consisted not only of scrolls but also additional books donated by Mr. Whitmore. Along with the library, he also opened up schools, hospitals, and even wireless networks to contribute to the Atlanteans' growing interest of the surface world.

Milo had insisted that the crew relax and relieve themselves from their long trip while he conducted his research. Sweet wanted to check up on the hospitals while Vinny and Audrey were upgrading their new "tuna" vehicle they had been working on. Cookie was busy supervising some of the ethnic restaurants he had opened up. To everyone's relief, Cookie's dishes had finally improved now that he was attending the Cordon Bleu Culinary Schools. Meanwhile Miss. Packard was on a tour with the twins, Maeken and Menken. She said the only reason she agreed to go along with them is because it pained her to see the way they react whenever she said no. As for Mole, who knows?

Kida and Mr. Whitmore chose to stay with Milo in the library.

They were all sitting around a table in the Whitmore Section, which had been named after its donor, Mr. Whitmore. Milo was going through some archives he had picked out from the shelves. He stopped at a page of an illustrated drawing. It depicted a large armored soldier holding a lightning bolt in each hand.

"It looks like a samurai," said Mr. Whitmore.

"It's actually a machine. It stood over fourteen feet high and was a terrifying war machine not just for its sheer size but also because it was capable of shooting out devastating amounts of electricity. In fact, this machine may have been the precursor for the early Greek and Roman god, _Zeus _and _Jupiter_."

Milo flipped to a page that showed pictographs. "There were all kinds of Atlantean guardians, most we don't even know of." He slid the book across the table.

With a trembling hand, Kida rotated the book. Her thoughts went back to the description Milo had depicted of the Leviathan attacking his expedition's vessel, the _Ulysses_. He had said that over two hundred people had been aboard when it sank. How many more innocent lives had the guardian taken?

No one seemed to take notice as Mole was being chased by three furious girls.

"No no no, HELP!"

"I went through all of the archives. This particular one got my attention."

Everyone leaned in, eager to listen.

"Legend tells of a civil war in Atlantis. The empire was torn into two sides. One side remained loyal to the king while the other followed a revolutionary leader named Vrishin, who was an exiled general. With all the chaos around them, many people viewed Vrishin as their savior. Under his leadership, they staged a coup and seized control a large portion of the machines. The loss of their own machines was such a shock to the Atlanteans that they named the war 'War of the Fallen Angels'. In only weeks, Vrishin had already conquered nearly half of the kingdom. When he tried to seize the Spear of Destiny he ended up crystallized by the Heart. Since the king couldn't destroy him, he had him sealed inside a vault where no one would be able to find it. Only the king knew of its whereabouts."

Kida nodded. "I have heard many stories of this Vrishin. There were even whispers of his return. Now I can see why my father was so paranoid of outsiders."

"An interesting history lesson you have there but what exactly are you trying to tell us?" Mr. Whitmore asked.

"Remember how we used the spear to bring this city back to the surface? After conducting research, I found that the Leviathan, along with every other machine, contains a special transmitter that can be triggered by the spear. Just think of it. All those machines were assumed to have been lost, yet here's one that had just attacked a U.S. fleet!"

"Are you saying that another spear is the cause of these machines running rampant up on the surface?"

Milo closed the archive. "It's possible. There are known sects that claimed to be remnants of Vrishin's rebellion. After being banished, they vowed they would find the other spears to finish off what their leader started."

"So you're saying that somewhere out there, these sects somehow managed to find these spears?"

"I don't see why not."

Mr. Whitmore was silent for a moment. He then asked, "It's time that I tell you."

The king and queen both exchanged a glance.

"I'm sorry?" said Milo.

"I haven't told anyone about this, including the crew." Mr. Whitmore leaned forward, "What do you know about Area 51?"


End file.
